The present invention relates to coupled amides which can be employed in the lubrication of at least internal combustion engines, hydraulic equipment, and the like. The coupled amides can be prepared by the reaction of acids such as dialkyl and/or diaryl phosphorodithioic acids reacted with unsaturated hydrocarbyl acrylamides and subsequently coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,156 relates to addition products prepared by reacting amides, such as acrylamide, with esterified dithiophosphoric acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,801 relates to a process for the preparation of O,O-dialkyl-dithiophosphoryl-fatty acid compounds and pesticidal compositions containing the same.
German Patent 819,998 relates to a method of producing esters of phosphoric acid or thiophosphoric acid containing a carboxylic acid amide group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,728 to Schallenberg relates to amine salts of hydrocarbon thiophosphonic acids.
An article by Wolf and Heidenreich, Deutshe Lebensmittel Rundschau, Vol. 64, No. 6, pages 171-177 (1968) relates to the synthesis of organic phosphorous compounds with insecticidal and acaricidal activity such as N,N'-methylenebis(O,O-dialkylphosphorylmercaptoacylamine) wherein the dialkyl phosphoryl groups are usually methyl, ethyl or propyl.
Chem. Abstract Article No. 113832f, Vol. 77, page 401, 1972 relates to acaricidal thiol- and dithiophosphates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,461 to Hoke relates to phosphorous and sulfur containing amides and thioamides as lubricating oil additives and lubricating oil compositions containing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,357 to Hoke relates to a process for preparing phosphorous and sulfur containing amides and thioamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,171 to Hoke also relates to phosphorous and sulfur containing amides and thioamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,896 to Cassar relates to insecticidal compositions made from dimethylmuconic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,605 to Cassar also relates to insecticides from dimethylmuconic acid.